


Hidden Desires

by lilithiumwords



Series: In the Forge [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo catches an eyeful of sweaty, half-naked Thorin. Thorin catches Bilbo. Sex ensues.</p><p>"A Banging in the Forge" Redux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Or, as I like to call it, the super smutty fic where Thorin and Bilbo have all kinds of sex in lots of different positions, and Bilbo isn't as silly but Thorin's definitely as sexy.
> 
> I have an on-again-off-again love/hate relationship with this fic. It's made me cry, I've nearly destroyed it, and I'm pretty sure it tried to set my hard drive on fire. It may or may not be really ridiculous, but I had a great deal of fun writing it. Enjoy!

It was the third morning they had spent at Beorn's house, and Bilbo was woken very early by a distant banging. He had been dreaming of strong arms and blue eyes and a heated embrace, but in his dream someone had started banging on the door, demanding that they shut up, and when Bilbo opened his eyes, there was no one at the door, and no one sharing his bedroll.

Confused and disoriented, and a little disappointed, he sat up halfway and noticed that the rest of the company was still snoring away, other than Ori, who was curled up by the table scratching in his leather-bound journal, and Thorin, who was nowhere to be seen. Ori did not seem concerned about the noise, so Bilbo tried to curl up and sleep again, but the banging -- metal on metal? -- kept him from drifting off.

It wasn't even dawn, but finally Bilbo sat up and waded his way out of the mess of snoring Dwarves and went to the entrance, nodding to Ori as he did. Ori flashed him a little smile but continued with his journal, and so Bilbo went in search of the noise, unnerved but determined to find the reason for it and politely ask them to stop.

He discovered that the noise was coming from the makeshift forge that the Dwarves had rigged up yesterday evening. Given that everybody except Thorin was still inside Beorn's house, Bilbo approached the structure a little cautiously and peered inside, trying to be as noiseless as possible.

His eyes landed on the tall figure of Thorin, who was steadily hammering away at a glowing piece of iron. All of the breath rushed from Bilbo's lungs, and he had to cover his mouth to keep the noise from escaping. Thorin was missing most of his clothes, only wearing his pants and boots, his shirt thrown over another table. Though he had a few bandages wrapped around his chest, to protect the bruises from his fight with Azog, Bilbo could see that they were damp and hanging off his powerful figure. Thorin was obviously sweating in the light of the small fire, and Bilbo could see his muscles -- and oh, what large muscles they were -- flexing every time he brought the hammer down. 

Bilbo stared, his mouth going dry. He had never seen Thorin in such a state before. He really should go back into the house, crawl into bed, and pretend this had never happened. Because it was not only that Thorin was half-naked, but Bilbo could also see the sweat trailing down Thorin's back, making him want to lick it. Dark waves of hair stuck to damp skin, pulled back by a leather cord, and Bilbo itched to pull it loose and comb his fingers through it.

Blast it all.

He'd had something of a crush on Thorin since early in their journey -- since Thorin had walked into his modest smial and gazed down at him with eyes bluer than Bilbo had ever seen, really. He was a sucker for blue eyes and dark hair, and Thorin wore them like a king.

Which was the problem. Thorin _was_ a king. A brooding, scowling, abrasive king who disapproved of nearly everything Bilbo did, and he was not shy about telling Bilbo about it, either. Thorin was so handsome that Bilbo's eyes were drawn to him time and again on their journey, but Bilbo had done nothing about it, letting his little crush sit at the back of his mind, untouched and keeping anything from fueling it. What good would it do? He was a simple Shire Hobbit, and Thorin was a Dwarf King-in-Exile. He was someone who was so far above Bilbo's pathetic little station in life that there was absolutely no way it would _ever_ happen.

But that had changed a few days ago, when he had saved Thorin's life, and Thorin had given him a hug that had set his heart aflame. And now -- and now.

Now he looked upon not a king, but a rugged blacksmith who pounded away at his iron with a powerful strength. A very muscular, masculine, Dwarven blacksmith whose figure shone in the firelight, dripping with sweat from the heat of the forge. The tall Dwarf's handsome features, so stern on the best of days, were softened with a focus that left Bilbo breathless. Occasionally Thorin would turn his head, and every time Bilbo caught sight of his eyes, which glinted in the firelight. There was no sign of the Dwarf King in sight, only a rough, gorgeous blacksmith with muscular arms, broad shoulders, and a strong back -- and Bilbo desperately wanted to be closer to him.

He leaned against the doorway and drank in the sight of Thorin, unwilling to move any closer or give himself away, but wanting to stay just a moment longer and admire. Bilbo caught a scent of musk and metal -- Thorin's smell. He breathed in deeply, wanting to burn the smell into his memories, so that later when he was alone in his bedroll, he could think of this moment again and let himself fantasize about a hot tumble with a hot blacksmith.

Thorin turned at that moment and saw Bilbo. The Hobbit froze, a noise much like a squeak escaping him, and for a long moment, they stared at each other. Before Bilbo could even think of running, though, Thorin gave a sigh and dipped the piece of iron into a bucket of water, causing the water to hiss and steam to rise.

Bilbo gripped the doorway to the shanty tightly, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and shock. What Thorin must think of him, to catch him staring in such a way! He would apologize and be on his way, and he would make sure never to meet Thorin's gaze again, and maybe, just maybe, the Dwarf would not completely hate him by the end of their journey.

He heard footsteps and noticed a moment too late when heat suddenly pressed against his senses, and he looked up to find Thorin leaning over him, standing much too close with one arm braced against the forge entryway, blue eyes hooded as he gazed down at Bilbo. Flustered, Bilbo leaned back but did not let go of the wood, and that scent of sweat and musk hit his nose again, thicker and heavier than before.

"See something that interests you, Master Baggins?" Thorin rumbled, which sent Bilbo's heart a flutter all over again.

He should run away now. This was a very dangerous situation. But Thorin was looking at him with those blue, blue eyes that seemed to read into his very soul, and for once, Bilbo did not follow his Baggins propriety, instead holding on to his Took bravery.

He let his gaze shift down from Thorin's face to his muscular chest that was covered in short, thick curly hairs that trailed down to the heavy belt on Thorin's pants, unconsciously licking his lips before looking back up. "I... find a lot of things about you -- er, what you're doing -- interesting, Master Oakenshield," he said finally, his voice catching a bit as he met Thorin's gaze again.

He was not prepared for Thorin's heavy gaze to grow heated, as the tall Dwarf inhaled through his nose sharply, eyes narrowing as he looked down at Bilbo. What was that about?

~

_Blast it all_ , Thorin thought to himself as he stared down at Bilbo, admiring the flushed cheeks of a Hobbit that had tempted him for weeks now.

Blast the Hobbit for creeping up on him, and blast himself for waking him. He should have just barked at the Halfling to leave him alone, but after Bilbo had saved his life, he could not simply turn him away. Even if it meant holding back on his desires, despite the look on Bilbo's face when he had turned around.

Interest. Rather keen interest in Thorin's body and, dare he say it, perhaps even Thorin himself. He had responded to that interest without thinking, wanting to tempt Bilbo into giving himself away -- he was not completely unaware of the Hobbit's previous interest in him -- but it was wrong of him, to want Bilbo so much after he had saved his life.

He had wanted Bilbo before, but no amount of flustered expressions or rosy cheeks was going to make him corner the Hobbit and seek relief from his attraction. He had a quest to follow and a Company to lead, and it would have ruined things if he had sought intimate company with their burglar. Now, though...

Now he had caught Bilbo staring at him in such a way that left his nerves on fire. Thoughts that he had ignored for weeks -- and before that, years -- stirred in response to the look Bilbo was giving him. Staring at his body, his eyes wide and pupils blown, his cheeks flushed -- Bilbo made the perfect picture. And then there was that noise that escaped the Halfling, a most unusual noise for a Dwarf, but one perfectly reasonable for a Hobbit... and one that Thorin particularly enjoyed.

As Thorin stared down at Bilbo, who had yet to respond to his question, he wondered if he could draw more noises out of Bilbo. If he pushed Bilbo against that table and plundered his mouth until Bilbo was begging. If Bilbo tasted as good as he had imagined. What it might be like to lay with him and lose himself in Bilbo's arms, in his cries of pleasure, in his warm embrace.

His attention was caught immediately when Bilbo's gaze dropped to his naked chest, and the blatant interest in Bilbo's eyes made him ache. Bilbo gave him a once-over, licking his lips, then looked back up at him, and Thorin had to clench his fist to keep from leaning down and taking that soft mouth in a kiss.

"I... find a lot of things about you -- er, what you're doing -- interesting, Master Oakenshield," Bilbo said, and Thorin breathed in sharply. If that was not an invitation, he did not know what was.

But should he?

Thorin could feel the heat of Bilbo's body, still warm from sleep. He wondered if he could smell Bilbo by leaning closer. The summer air was hot and humid, which was why Thorin had been unable to sleep well. He had come out here to work off some frustration and get his mind off of everything, but here was Bilbo... one of his most troublesome thoughts.

And he had a lot of frustration concerning Bilbo Baggins.

 _Blast it all._ "Oh... do you, now?" Thorin said slowly, watching Bilbo's ears flush in reaction. A tremble ran through the Hobbit's frame, and Thorin's attention was caught by a single bead of sweat that ran down Bilbo's temple.

"W-well, that is to say, I mean..." Bilbo stammered, and then he blushed quite deeply. His dark gaze dropped again to Thorin's chest, but Thorin was more interested in the pale hollow of Bilbo's neck, revealed by his open collar. Bilbo was not wearing his coat with its missing buttons, only his Hobbit pants and shirt, along with those ridiculous suspenders. He watched the apple of his throat bob as Bilbo swallowed, and without thinking he leaned down to press his nose to the warm spot just below Bilbo's ear, inhaling deeply.

Sweetness. Musk, grass, and a sweet aroma that reminded him of home. That was what Bilbo Baggins smelled like.

Bilbo had frozen, his back pressed against the wood that formed the entryway, and Thorin smiled to himself as he listened to the Halfling's short breaths. He nudged his nose down a bit, lips brushing against the pulse point on Bilbo's neck. He heard Bilbo inhale sharply, while the soft beat beneath his lips sped up.

"Bilbo," Thorin murmured, and he felt the Hobbit shiver.

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me now if your interest goes no further than my craft," he said quietly, pulling back to look Bilbo in the face. Bilbo's eyes were wide and his cheeks a dark red, but the interest in his keen gaze had not faded, and more importantly, he had not run away. "Or... does your interest carry over to me as well?"

"I, um..." Bilbo whispered, his voice laden with confusion and, Thorin hoped, desire. "If you mean..." He stammered for a moment, but Thorin was patient as he had not been for weeks, years even, wanting this moment to be perfect and Bilbo's agreement to be resolute.

Then Bilbo looked up and met his gaze, and the little Hobbit seemed to straighten, a burning in his gaze that set Thorin's insides on fire. Bilbo leaned up and touched a small hand to Thorin's neck, threading his fingers through thick dark hair, and pressed his nose to the sweaty skin beneath his bearded chin, breathing in deeply.

"I have _plenty_ of interest in you, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo murmured, and Thorin gripped the wooden frame beneath his hand tightly, hearing a faint crack. He glanced out at the clearing of Beorn's home but saw no one, the house still unlit save for one candle. Then he ducked inside and grabbed Bilbo by the sleeve, pulling him in and pressing him up against the wall.

He groaned as he pressed against Bilbo, sliding his hands up to those suspenders and pulling them down, then moving his hands to Bilbo's waist, fuller than before from eating Beorn's jams and cheeses -- they had all been a little too thin, these past weeks. Bilbo let out a faint moan, and Thorin ducked his head to kiss his neck, then again higher, leading up to his mouth which he finally took in a searing movement that had them both shuddering.

Bilbo's mouth was hot, and Thorin found the sensation of his beard scraping against bare skin oddly stimulating. Bilbo kissed him back desperately, gripping his hair and letting out soft noises that had Thorin's blood running hot. He could not get enough of Bilbo's taste, and the way he squirmed against Thorin made his breeches rather tight. Oh, how he had dreamed of this, of Bilbo in his arms like this, and everything Bilbo did was so much better than in his dreams.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured into Bilbo's mouth, and he could feel Bilbo panting against him, small hands gripping his forearms tightly. He slid his mouth down to suck at Bilbo's neck, wanting to leave a mark that his scarf would just barely hide later. 

"I want..."

~

"I want..." he gasped, a choked moan falling from his lips as Thorin's hot -- so very hot -- mouth landed on his neck again.

Oh, Bilbo wanted it all. He wanted Thorin to ravish him against the wall until he was a mess. He wanted Thorin to lay him down on the table and kiss him breathless. He wanted to kneel down and show Thorin exactly how interested he was. He wanted to lay on the floor with him and be swept away by Thorin's strong arms and powerful aura. He wanted to make Thorin tremble with pleasure, to see that gaze wide with emotion and lust, to feel Thorin lose control beneath his hands.

He could not believe this was happening. Thorin declaring his intent, pressing in on him and offering himself to Bilbo, _kissing him_ in a way that left Bilbo breathless, so much hotter and bolder and better than any dream he may have had. He wanted it to continue more than anything -- he wanted Thorin to give him everything.

"I want _you_ ," he moaned, sliding his hands up to Thorin's hair and tugging out the leather band, pulling it down and running his hands through the thick wavy locks. Against his neck Thorin let out a faint growl which caused a burning ache to blossom in Bilbo's stomach. He tilted his head down and kissed Thorin again, sliding his hands over those perfect muscles he had admired just minutes before, and he felt Thorin tugging at his shirt and working the buttons open.

He was hot, too hot. He wanted to touch all of Thorin, to stroke his hands over every inch of that sweaty skin that gleamed in the firelight. He pushed his hands everywhere, and his fingertips caught a nub on Thorin's chest. Thorin hissed through his teeth, and Bilbo found the sound very interesting, so he did it again, fingers rubbing around the little nub and enjoying the way it stiffened.

Against his mouth Thorin groaned, and when their hips shifted together again, Bilbo felt a heady shudder run through him at the feel of something jutting against his lower stomach. That was just too tempting, and he could not resist the urge to reach down and press his fingers to Thorin's hip, his palm just barely brushing that hardness.

Abruptly Thorin pulled away from the kiss and shoved Bilbo's shirt off, forcing his hand away as he pushed the sleeves down, the shift falling forgotten to the floor. Bilbo leaned back against the wall to catch his breath, reaching out to run his fingers down Thorin's chest again, admiring the muscular physique that he could never have. Thorin caught his hands and leaned down, and Bilbo leaned up to meet him in another searing kiss, sliding his hands up Thorin's arms as Thorin gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

The feel of skin-on-skin made him sigh and arch, and Thorin groaned as well. The pleasant shifts of their hips rubbing together made Bilbo tremble, wanting more yet not knowing how to ask for it. He had only so much experience with this sort of thing, and it certainly had been a while. He wanted to speak with Thorin, for just a moment, but his mouth was really quite distracting, and it was several moments before Bilbo could pull away long enough to get a word out.

"Thorin --"

"--mm?" Thorin responded, tilting his head down to Bilbo's neck again, and Bilbo gasped as he felt teeth nip below his ear. His ears had always been sensitive, but Thorin with his beard and constant kisses took it to a whole new level. Shaking his head, Bilbo pushed feebly at Thorin's shoulders.

"Thorin, we should, we should -- mm..." and Bilbo was lost as Thorin kissed him again, arm winding around his waist and pulling him against the hard blacksmith's body. Bilbo let out a soft cry when their hips met again, feeling Thorin's hardness rubbing against his own. Then he was distracted further by Thorin's tongue as it slid into his mouth, keeping both of them occupied for quite some time.

Then Thorin picked him up and laid him out on one of the rickety tables, just as Bilbo had imagined he might, and Bilbo felt himself grow impossibly hard in response.

~

Bilbo fit perfectly in his arms, so it did not take much past thinking _we should move_ for Thorin to pick Bilbo up and carry him over to the table, laying him out and standing in the cradle of his legs, seeing Bilbo's eyes open impossibly wide, pupils blown and cheeks flushed such a lovely shade of red. He rested his hands on Bilbo's hips, fingering the fabric and enjoying how Bilbo's gaze glittered in the firelight, running over his body and making him feel -- proud? He liked that Bilbo looked at him in such a way.

Everyone looked at him as their king, or their uncle, or their friend, and they saw what Thorin presented himself as, in his attempt to be as respectable and noble as his forefathers. Yet when Bilbo looked at him with those dark blue-gray eyes, Thorin felt that Bilbo looked right through his airs and to the core within him, seeing the person who tried to be the king everyone looked to. It humbled him, in a way, to have such a small and honest creature -- however he tried to pretend otherwise, Bilbo was a just and honest Hobbit -- look at him and see just _Thorin_.

Bilbo's body, while hairless and petite compared to a Dwarf, was admirable in its good form. The hair on his legs and shins matched the hair on his head, thick and curly, while a very fine line of hair trailed down his lithe chest and over his belly. Thorin was very tempted to peek beneath his trousers to see if it followed the same pattern beneath the brown cloth. He was distracted when Bilbo sat up and pulled him closer, arching up to kiss him slowly, his legs curling over Thorin's hips like they were meant to be there.

Heat burned in his stomach, and Thorin reached up to twist his fingers in dark blonde curls. Their mouths moved wetly against each other, and as Bilbo sighed and murmured each time their lips caught against each other, Thorin tried to tie each sound to his memory, wanting to treasure them for a long time. Bilbo's hands were running over his body again, and Thorin could not help but follow his lead, rubbing his thumbs down Bilbo's chest and admiring how the Hobbit trembled.

"How long have you been interested in this?" he murmured, kissing along Bilbo's chin and sliding one hand down to the ties of Bilbo's pants.

Bilbo shuddered and pressed the palms of his hands against Thorin's stomach, sighing into Thorin's ear. "I suppose, _ah_... since you walked in my house? Except I thought you were, nn, very rude, but so very... ah, handsome. Stubborn Dwarf," he muttered, and Thorin smirked at the words.

He was stunned, though. Bilbo had been interested him for that long? Not that he had not returned the interest, but it had not become true attraction for some time, not with his frustration and anger veiling him from Bilbo's numerous good traits. Then again, he had admired the Hobbit's handsome features upon walking in, so much that he had been immediately sarcastic to hide his interest.

Bilbo seemed to realize exactly what he had said, for he was now stuttering, and Thorin pulled away to see that Bilbo's cheeks and ears had flushed quite deeply. "N-not that I wanted you to, er, do _this_ to me in my own house! It's just that, you um, you caught my eye, that's all. But _this_ , well... I'm not sure, exactly, it just sort of grew from some random thoughts, you know, but you were always so cross with me, and --"

Thorin leaned forward and kissed him to silence the stutters, his own cheeks warming of their own accord. Blast the Hobbit for being too -- too much. He was much too attractive for Thorin to deal with him in any other way but to be firm and distant -- except now, when kissing him seemed to work quite well. Bilbo responded immediately, too, and for a moment, all Thorin knew was the hot slide of his tongue against Bilbo's.

But then Bilbo pulled away and looked up at him through dark eyelashes, raising his eyebrows. "And you? How long have you thought of... this?" he murmured, licking his lips of Thorin's taste. Thorin stared down at his mouth, very tempted to kiss it again, particularly as Bilbo shifted and rubbed against him most deliciously.

"For a while," he finally said, grunting and leaning in to claim Bilbo's mouth again, but Bilbo evaded him and leaned back, a grin appearing on those wet lips.

"Ohh?" the Hobbit said quietly, and Thorin glared at him, making Bilbo's smile widen. "Just for a while?"

Thorin grumbled under his breath, then pushed Bilbo down flat against the table and shifted his hips purposefully, making Bilbo gasp and squirm. "Since Rivendell," he growled, leaning down to lick a strip along the apple of Bilbo's throat, enjoying how it quivered when Bilbo gulped. "I walked in while you were in the baths. You... were attractive, for a Hobbit," and Bilbo made an affronted sound. Thorin carried on, though, sliding his hands down Bilbo's sides to his pants, beginning to undo the laces. "Before that? You caught my _interest_ when I walked into your Hobbit hole and you looked so small and pathetic, knowing nothing of my quest or even of Gandalf's trickery in leading us to you -- ow!"

Bilbo had grabbed onto his ear and pulled, and Thorin looked up with a scowl, to see Bilbo returning it with a stubborn look. "You really are very rude for a Dwarf," Bilbo snapped, and he leaned up and kissed Thorin hotly, reaching down and undoing Thorin's belt buckle. Thorin gasped when Bilbo proceeded to slip his hand inside Thorin's trousers and slide his lithe fingers around his cock.

"Halfling," he growled, and Bilbo smirked at him, dark eyes glittering, making Thorin's chest burn. So he leaned over Bilbo and kissed him again, thrusting his tongue purposefully into Bilbo's mouth and enjoying the resulting moan. His fingers were busy undoing the ties on Bilbo's pants, though he was distracted as Bilbo's hand moved over his hard sex. Finally, though, he could pull the pants open, and he slid his hand inside to wrap his fingers around Bilbo's length, making the Hobbit jump.

Things became somewhat blurry after that, as they set something of a rhythm, stroking each other and kissing, Bilbo's legs tight around his hips. Finally he drew back from pressing a kiss to the mark he had left on Bilbo's neck -- already a lovely dark shade -- and reluctantly let go of Bilbo's cock, taking his hands and pushing them to the table.

Then he thrust forward. The table creaked and the movement was awkward, but their lengths slid together and Thorin was rewarded by a strangled moan from Bilbo, who grasped his hands tightly and arched off the table. Thorin shifted his legs and leaned over Bilbo more, and the angle was better, allowing them to slide together easily. Their skin was slick already from the humidity and heat, and each movement left both of them breathless. Thorin was pressing kisses to Bilbo's shoulder, and Bilbo was sucking on his neck, short whines escaping his throat, making Thorin press against him harder.

Then Bilbo was pushing at his shoulders, and Thorin obeyed and straightened a bit, looking down at Bilbo in confusion. Bilbo looked up at him with flushed cheeks and dark, dark eyes that gleamed, making a shiver run through Thorin.

"Not yet," Bilbo breathed, leaning up to kiss Thorin briefly. "I want to try something."

Thorin could not say no to that. So he let Bilbo push him away and watched as the Hobbit stood up shakily, pushing him back to stand in the middle of the forge. Then Bilbo dropped to his knees and pulled Thorin's pants down with the movement, and Thorin forgot about everything else.

~

Looking up at Thorin, whose blue eyes were wide and nearly black with arousal, his mouth parted slightly and still flushed and shiny from their kiss, Bilbo could not help but feel proud of himself. It was _him_ and no one else that had put that look on Thorin's face. Him, a simple Hobbit of the Shire, gave such pleasure to a King of the Dwarves -- but no, right now Thorin was no king, and he was not in the Shire -- they were just two people enjoying each other in the most carnal way possible.

He had not thought further than what was happening in the present, but in the back of his mind, he hoped that this would happen again -- and that more might accompany it. But those thoughts were too heavy for him to worry about, so instead he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Thorin's stomach, lips brushing the thick hair there. He smiled as the Dwarf's eyes widened slightly. 

"I dreamed about doing this to you once," Bilbo murmured, turning his gaze down to Thorin's sex, which jutted out proudly from between his legs. Thorin inhaled sharply in response, but Bilbo ignored him, wrapping his hand around the base of Thorin's cock and admiring the shape of it, the feel of it in his hand. He hadn't lied -- he had dreamed of being with Thorin like this, of giving him pleasure in such a way, but his dreams could not compare to this reality.

Thorin's cock was heavy and slick, with curly dark hair at the base, much like Bilbo's own, but it was much thicker, though Bilbo was pleased to see that they matched in length. He had not done this in a very long time, but he remembered most of the basics, and so he leaned forward and took a long lick up the length of him.

Thorin's musk hit him in the face, and he could taste the sweat from the forge and something metallic, likely from working on his smithing all night. He wrinkled his nose but parted his lips and drew Thorin into his mouth, looking up at him to watch his expressions.

Thorin's gaze was transfixed on him, lips parted and his hands flexing at his sides. Finally one hand came to tangle in Bilbo's curls, but he did not pull, so Bilbo allowed it, looking down as he began to suck. He could not fit much into his mouth, but he was not a Hobbit for nothing, and it was a treat to feel Thorin's hips quivering beneath his touch. Above him, Thorin was breathing shallowly, his gaze wide with surprise, as if he could not believe that Bilbo was doing this.

Bilbo could hardly believe it either. But it felt _good_ to pleasure Thorin like this. He suckled softly, then drew back and kissed the underside, and he could hear Thorin's faint breaths, his soft groans, which made him braver. He took Thorin's cock in his mouth again and sucked harder, reaching up to cup him from underneath, and for a while it was these soft movements, gentle sucks and kisses, while Thorin held himself very still. 

Then Thorin's hips jerked when he ran his tongue hard along the underside, and Bilbo wanted to smirk at making him lose control. He did the trick again and was rewarded by Thorin suddenly tightening his grip on Bilbo's hair.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered harshly, and Bilbo felt like giggling. He glanced up and met Thorin's dark gaze, enjoying how flushed he looked, a little lost and very, very aroused. He let Thorin's cock pop out of his mouth and took a deep breath, licking his lips and grinning.

"Liking it so far?" he murmured, and Thorin's eyes flashed, but he did not think much of it -- until Thorin suddenly dropped to his knees as well and yanked Bilbo forward, fastening their lips together in a fierce kiss.

~

Bilbo was maddening. Sucking his cock and daring to smirk at him -- and yet Thorin enjoyed every moment of it. But he had to kiss that grin off Bilbo's face, and for a while all he knew was Bilbo's hot mouth and the feel of his hands on his body, still slick and sweaty from the heat of the forge.

It was not enough, though, so he pressed a hand against Bilbo's chest and shoved him to the ground. Bilbo let out a yelp which caught Thorin's attention, but he looked more surprised than anything, so Thorin ignored it and focused on getting his heavy boots and pants off. His goal accomplished, he turned to Bilbo and pulled down his trousers, tossing them to the side with his forgotten clothes.

Then they were both naked. He sat back between Bilbo's legs, watching the Hobbit's face as he blushed, his cheeks a soft red in the firelight. He drank in the sight of him, reaching out to rub his fingers over the soft flesh of his bare belly, feeling Bilbo shiver. His fingers brushed soft curly hair, and with a faint smile, he admired how different Bilbo was from him as a Hobbit. Smaller, paler, with much less hair, but Bilbo's feet were large and the hair on his shins thick. His cock was thinner than Thorin's but looked about the right size, and Thorin was amused to see that when Bilbo blushed, more than just his face turned that lovely rosy pink.

Bilbo was looking at him, too, his dark gaze trailing down Thorin's body. What he had felt was now visible, and Thorin enjoyed the weight of his gaze, just as he enjoyed looking upon Bilbo. He was enchanting. Beautiful, and Thorin longed to claim him here, properly.

Oh, to claim Bilbo as his own. A dark possessive feeling rose in his chest, and Thorin imagined Bilbo on his bed in Erebor, laid out with mithril and jewels decorating him, beautiful against the blue of his sheets. But that was so distant to them both, and truthfully, Bilbo would not be wearing the precious materials for long, if he had his way...

 _Someday_ , he promised himself. Today, though --

Today Bilbo was staring at him with wide eyes, blown dark with arousal and heat, and Thorin felt his stomach clench when he realized that Bilbo's lips were still wet from sucking on him. He leaned down and slid their bodies together, a dark smirk curling the corner of his lips when he heard Bilbo gasp into his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the soft bruise forming on Bilbo's neck, enjoying how his breath hitched.

"Such sweetness," he murmured, and he felt Bilbo's leg hitch around his hip, and then he moved -- and they both groaned when their cocks slid together, slick and hot and _fuck_ , how did he not realize how wanton Bilbo was? But he ground down and was glad to hear the startled shriek, before Bilbo clapped his hand over his mouth.

He lifted his head and took Bilbo's mouth in a kiss, licking his way along his teeth and loving the way he whined, hips jerking against Thorin's, but Thorin would not give in. He finally had Bilbo beneath him, keening and arching, and he was going to take every pleasure from him.

He began with a slow, steady rocking of his hips, back and forth against Bilbo, hissing through his teeth as the arousal throbbed through him. He kissed Bilbo as he moved, moving his tongue in time with his hips, his eyes half-open to watch Bilbo's expressions. When he needed air, he drew back and ran his tongue along Bilbo's chin to his neck, biting down and groaning when Bilbo's legs suddenly tightened around his hips. Bilbo was panting with soft little whines, faint gasps of warm air against Thorin's ear, and he felt his stomach clench again, remembering that mouth wrapped around his cock.

Then Bilbo started squirming, and Thorin wondered if he was reaching his peak, but no, Bilbo was pushing at his shoulders, and in worry, he sat up.

"Bilbo?"

"Hot," Bilbo gasped, fingers flexing weakly against Thorin's shoulders. "Need air, because, oh dear," he whimpered, arching up and pressing his sex against Thorin's, making them both shudder. "M-maybe not like this, the fire is right there, and..."

Ah. His gaze flickered to the fire, understanding, and he sat back, putting air between their bodies and sighing as his sex throbbed. Then he gave Bilbo a small smile and reached down, stroking his hand over Bilbo's cock, smirking when Bilbo's eyes snapped to his hand. Squeezing gently, he rubbed his thumb over the head of his sex, sighing as Bilbo moaned and covered his mouth again.

"Someday I will have you screaming for me properly," he muttered darkly, wishing they did not have to keep quiet. Bilbo shot him a startled look, but Thorin could read the excitement there, and he gave another tug to reward him for being so damn beautiful. "I would take you just like this," he said softly, staring down at Bilbo in fascination, "and you would cry and plead, but not for help, no -- for my cock, Bilbo, fucking you."

"Thorin," Bilbo moaned, grabbing at Thorin's hip, his other hand reaching for Thorin's to grip his fingers tightly, and Thorin shuddered at the sound of his name on Bilbo's lips -- just like that.

Was there any end to how beautiful he was?

"Tell me what you thought when you saw me today," Thorin demanded quietly, rubbing his thumb along the underside of Bilbo's cock, making him gasp.

"What I --"

"Tell me," he growled, and he tugged his hand free of Bilbo's and reached down between his legs, pressing his fingers to the soft flesh there. Bilbo gasped again and shook his head, his hips arching, but Thorin tightened his grip and waited, still stroking that hot, sweaty expanse of skin just before his anus, loving how Bilbo trembled.

"I wanted --"

~

"I wanted you to throw me on the table and f-fuck me," Bilbo finally whined, squirming and panting against the dirty ground, silently begging Thorin with his eyes. But Thorin would not give him relief, only stroked him slowly and rubbed against a part of Bilbo he had not let anyone touch in years, so close, sometimes brushing his hole, but somehow always avoiding it.

How had the tables turned so easily? All it took was for Thorin to throw him on his back, and all semblance of control flew out of his hands. Not that he really cared -- after all, Thorin's control was half of why Bilbo was so very turned on by him.

Thorin's gaze flared with heat at his words, and Bilbo gasped as finally -- _finally!_ a finger pushed against his hole, but he would not press in!

So Bilbo made himself continue, his voice trembling, "I thought you were gorgeous. _So_ gorgeous. With your shoulders and your eyes and _oh_ , you're always so moody and serious but I _know_ you care! I thought, I thought I wanted you to stop being the brooding king for once, just be a blacksmith who liked naughty Hobbits, I wanted to pull you down and kiss you until you snapped and gave in, because, because _ahhh!_ "

He had to cover his mouth again when his voice got perilously high, as Thorin suddenly pushed a finger into him, slick enough from their sweat that it burned only a little, but it felt _so good_ and especially when Thorin began pumping his cock like that, and he could not hold on --

"Please, please, Thorin," he whimpered, and Thorin leaned down and kissed him, squeezing his cock so perfectly and Bilbo was glad to suck on his tongue for a minute, because he wanted to be sucking on something bigger again, wanted to see Thorin lose control just like he was right now --

Bliss, as heat swept through his body and set every nerve on fire. He was coming into Thorin's hand and squirming, sobbing into Thorin's mouth, and then Thorin was kissing his neck and murmuring softly, and Bilbo clung to him as he slowly came back to earth.

"Bilbo," Thorin murmured, kissing every inch of him that he could reach, and Bilbo could feel how sticky he was, but he did not care. It felt good now to have Thorin's weight pressing against him. He felt safe here, warm and protected, and vaguely he hoped that no one had heard him. Then he remembered what he had said and blushed deeply, hiding his face in Thorin's damp hair.

The embarrassment!

But Thorin apparently did not think it embarrassing, because he began to kiss up to Bilbo's face, nudging him with his nose until Bilbo turned his head. They kissed softly, much less urgently than before, but soon Bilbo realized that Thorin was holding himself very still, and he shifted slightly.

Ah. Thorin hadn't gotten to come yet.

He was fighting a grin, but he finally pulled away, pushing Thorin's hair from his face and smiling at him. "My turn now?" he asked quietly, feeling rather pleased when Thorin's gaze went dark.

Then Thorin shook his head and sat up, but there was a soft smile on his face. "I have a better idea, if you'll let me."

So that was how Bilbo ended up on his knees with Thorin kneeling behind him, Thorin's sweaty chest pressing against his back and tickling him with his hair, his head turned aside as Thorin sucked at his neck, at that very tender spot which Bilbo was sure Thorin had already paid quite enough attention to, but he did not complain.

Not when Thorin's cock was pressing between his legs, sliding slowly against his entrance but never going in, because Thorin said that this was just as good as a proper fucking, and Bilbo was starting to believe him.

~

Bilbo never ceased to amaze him. Oh, how desperately Thorin wanted to open Bilbo up with his fingers and slide deep into him, but he was far too close and knew it, just as Bilbo knew it. They would have time later for such things, and not on a dirty floor of a makeshift forge. He wrapped one arm around Bilbo's waist and took his hand, trailing his lips down his neck and kissing that spot that he was becoming so fond of. The way Bilbo trembled reminded him that he had bitten it a few times already, so he turned his attention to another spot on Bilbo's pale shoulder.

Then he began to move his hips, groaning as his cock rubbed against Bilbo's hole, imagining sinking deeply into him. Bilbo was whimpering again, and Thorin grinned to realize that Bilbo was still quite aroused by this, even if he had already spent himself.

He shifted his hips harder against Bilbo, closing his eyes and letting himself _feel_. Bilbo's skin was slick and hot against his cock, and knowing that he was so close to Bilbo's entrance yet unable to properly breach it made him shake with lust. He could feel Bilbo quivering each time he moved, and he could hear Bilbo whispering his name, his body languid from his orgasm yet pressed so perfectly against Thorin.

Then Bilbo began to slide his hips backwards, and Thorin uttered a low curse, bowing his head and pressing his lips to Bilbo's ear.

"Bilbo," he whispered, and Bilbo whimpered and clutched his hand tightly.

"Thorin," he whispered back, and Thorin felt his world begin to unravel.

He clutched Bilbo to him as he came, his entire body throbbing, and he felt Bilbo pressing back against him, holding onto him tightly and chanting his name under his breath. He saw white for a few long, glorious moments, and slowly he sank down on his knees, holding Bilbo close and hiding his face in his dark blonde curls, feeling shattered and vulnerable. 

He heard Bilbo's breath hitch, before Bilbo turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him, soft mouth moving against his lips. He did not resist the sweet kiss, sliding his hand up Bilbo's back and sharing his breath, sharing the beat of his heart, knowing that this was more than he could have ever imagined.

There was no way he was ever going to let Bilbo go again. Not after this. Erebor would be his -- and Bilbo too, forever and always. He would settle for nothing less.

~

Before the dawn came, they crept to the river nearby and washed, eyeing each other but not touching except to brush their fingers and lips together. They put their clothes back on and walked back to Beorn's house slowly, close enough that their arms brushed occasionally, and sometimes Bilbo would sigh and lean into him, and Thorin would press a soft kiss to his curls.

They would soon be Dwarf King-in-Exile and Shire Hobbit again, but now it would be different. Now they would steal kisses when no one was looking. Now their eyes would meet and they would try not to smile. Now they would lie awake at night, near to each other but not touching, imagining reaching over and taking advantage of the silence. Now they had more than just secret glances and longing thoughts. No more hidden desires.

At last they came to Beorn's house, and they paused in the shadows of the trees, watching the candlelight flicker. Bilbo looked at Thorin, and he saw that once again Thorin was impassive and serious. Then he moved closer, and Bilbo could see the heat in his eyes.

"Just between us for now?" he murmured, and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"They will be infuriating if we prove them right," he muttered, and Bilbo grinned.

"Good, because I want to keep you all to myself for now," he said, and after glancing at the house, he leaned up to give Thorin one last kiss.

For now.


End file.
